


A Trip to the Seaside

by red2013



Category: Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/pseuds/red2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out at the sea side that ended with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Seaside

 

One day after a case was solved they made a trip to the seaside  
The water is so calming and they are relaxed as they can be but they are nervous,  
A kid kicked a beach-ball toward Robbie by accident.  
An memory come flashing back for Robbie playing with his kids a long time ago.  


The Sun is shining so brightly and leave its shadow onto the water.  
James loved the sea air and feel relaxed after a hard week at work  
Robbie is an man who know life is precious and lost so much in the past James notice that Robbie feel at home near the sea  
Maybe it remind Robbie of his childhood in Newcastle

James feel in his heart he cared more for Robbie than he care to admit  
After all, they worked for an decade, they know each other as work colleagues,  
James searched into his soul and his heart for what he really need in his life.

Robbie come back work to help his former colleagues for a year  


They sit at the bench on the promenade quietly,  
Then James turned towards Robbie, Robbie realised that James want to kiss him  
James kissed him subtly and Robbie's heart is filled with joy that his awkward sod loved him deeply with his heart  
They kissed more deeply and hold hands together . They go home to the city of dreaming spires to start a new chapter In their lives to a life of happiness.


End file.
